


Please Be Quiet

by DemonicPresence



Series: A Collection [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Depression, Here I was not, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intrusive Thoughts, blood mention, i am okay, please read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPresence/pseuds/DemonicPresence





	1. Please Be Quiet

A thought  
A whisper  
A voice  
A presence  
A suggestion  
A promise  
Once ignored  
Now screaming  
_“So you thought.”_  
_“They lie to you._ ”  
_“Nobody cares.”_  
_“You aren’t needed.”_  
Scratching at the surface  
Crawling under the skin  
Warping reality  
Feeding the agony  
Suppressing emotions  
Smothering feelings  
Always lurking  
Ever present  
Dulled around others  
Strongest when alone  
Hissing in the ear  
Taking over the mind  
Constant noise  
No silence  
Forever murmuring  
Conveying dark truths  
_“Believe what I say.”_  
_“Doubt what they tell you.”_  
_“You’re a **bother.** ”_  
_“You’re **weak.** ”_  
_“You’re **worthless.** ”_  
Pain with every breath  
Shaking with every step  
Tears on the verge  
Emotions fraying  
Mind unraveling  
Unable to run  
Impossible to hide  
Will to fight  
Gone  
Make the thoughts go away  
Make the memories stop  
Quiet the voice  
Bleed  
Bleed  
_Bleed_


	2. An Aside

Please, if you're struggling with anything - anxiety, depression, self-harm, anything - you are not alone. You can and will get through this. This poem? I wrote this in the wee hours of the morning (well past midnight, I know that much) THREE YEARS AGO. I'm still here. And I plan to be for many to come. Seek help if you need it. There's always a reason to see tomorrow, even if it's small - feed your pet, finish those leftovers, see who finally sits on the Iron Throne... Whatever it is, it is good enough. 

You are good enough. <3

\- Wolf, DemonicPresence


End file.
